


Rotten Mustard

by sassypinks



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Wars (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Family, Guns, One-Shot, jelly walkers, wasabi be like: kachow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypinks/pseuds/sassypinks
Summary: Jelly walkers are everywhere now. It’s a part of life now. Of course, Wasabi always think it’s going to be some other unlucky bastard who gets bit. And in a way, she was right.





	Rotten Mustard

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was my first work, so some uh... constructive criticism is well appreciated. anyway, hope you like it!

Mustard Cookie was rebellious, and had an adventurers spirit. Wasabi knew this. She worried, like any grandparent would, but let her go off and ‘do her thing’, as Mustard herself put it. But she never thought that spirit would cause her to become this. “That damn meteorite...” the doctor thought to herself, eyes cloudy with tears and head cloudy with thoughts of what she could have done to prevent this. She knew the danger of going outside, alone and unarmed, but didn’t do anything to stop mustard from exploring. She thought she was doing the right thing, letting her granddaughter feel her curiosity. She could have saved her, prevented this, kept her from turning into one of those... things. Wasabi stared into mustards yellow, lifeless eyes, her usual teenage anger replaced with the lifeless stare all the jelly walkers had. Wasabi hugged the thing that was once her only granddaughter, questioning the choice she knew she had to make up until the very last minute. She pulled the trigger, her gun sounding with a bang. She pulled back and let what was once Mustard Cookies body fall lifelessly to the floor.

Then silence.

Awful, haunting silence.

The lab was never this quiet, even on the worst days. Wasabi was always chasing down some experiment gone rogue, or Mustard was blasting that awful noise she called ‘music’ upstairs. No matter what, it was always noisy.

Until now.

The lab was finally silent. The last sense of normalcy was gone. The lab sounded like sadness. It sounded like regret. It sounded like death.


End file.
